Crossing The Line Of Normality
by Toxik.Lullabi
Summary: A soft breeze washed over the two boys as they stared each other down in the moonlight. Only one thought crossed the two minds. And it seemed to pass between them in an unspoken agreement... I can't hate you anymore.
1. Change Is In The Air

Okieee, hi. Lol. Well. This is my first fic on here..so..yeah. I do not own anyyyy of these characters or anything like that at all. It's all Jk Rowling..and she is TOTALLY AMAZING. xD Anywaysss. x.x There are some characters that will be mine later on in the story. . Soo yeah..here's my first chappy. And I promise I'll try to update new chappys as soon as I can, but if I end up leaving you hanging for a while..Im sorry! Im apologizing ahead of time! Loll. Okay so yeah! On with the story!

Please leave reviews!

Helpful critisism is greatly welcomed. .

Any thoughts or ideas for the story are also welcomed.

Byee!

Chapter One::Change is in the air.

All I could think about as I waited for the headmaster to finish his speech, was getting my hands on some food, and quick. I was starving! And I could smell the delicious feast that was to be served to me, and the other hungry Hogwarts students. It was sooo completely distracting. I could hardly pay attention to Dumbledore as he rattled on about some nonsense about Mimsky Berries being found at the edge of the Black Lake and how we weren't supposed to go about picking them up and eating them like simple-minded fools. I was just about ready to lay my head down and day dream about steaks and apple pies when the Mimsky Berry issue suddenly turned into something far more interesting.

"This year, our school will contribute to a very important cause. A student from each house will be sent to spend three months in a Muggle environment." Dumbledore announced, happily.

This cause quite a bit of ruccus amongst the students, of course. I, on the other hand, wasn't very shocked or disturbed. A bit crabby about the idea, considering it could have been countless other exciting magical things, yet it just had to be something boring and primitive as living with a muggle family. The headmaster motioned for the students to fall quiet, and all did. Which was good, because I had just heard a fourth year girl giggling and carrying on about how exciting it would be to live with a group of real muggles. I could have thrown my goblet at her.

"Now, I know you all must have a thousand and more questions about this. So I'll begin by telling you what cause this event is being held for. It seems that our Muggle Studies teacher, and the teachers before her in the past, have been complaining that you, the students, aren't, and haven't been, taking the subject very seriously. This adventure will give four of you the chance to go out and see what it's really like to live as a muggle. And once you've come back and told all of your freinds about it, perhaps they will begin to understand and appreciate the art of Muggle Studies. Now, that that's out of the way, let us feast!" With that, Dumbledore sat down, and the empty plates, platters, and goblets on the tables immediately filled with scrumptious food and drink.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, as I piled my plate high with odds and ends of everything within arms reach of my plate.

"Harry, what do you think of this 'Muggle trip' thingy?" Ron was asking me, while trying to stuff half a potato down his throat, it seemed.

I simply blinked at him as if the answer to that question should have been the most obvious thing in the whole wizarding nation, and swallowed my mouthfull of food.

"Ron, honestly, do you think I'd be anything more than dissappointed that it wasn't something more...intrigueing?" I asked in a rather exasperated tone.

He looked at me for a moment then his eyes suddenly widened and his lips formed a perfect 'O'. I figured he'd just come to remember that I'd lived in a muggle environment all of my life, and taking a trip to live in one again for a few months wasn't anything to get worked up about. Hermione, who had been talking to Ginny before, had decided to join in on our conversation by pointing out that, although I had been with the Dursleys all this time, it would still be a good expirience to live with another muggle family and go to a muggle school and have a chance to make freinds there.

"Think about it Harry, If you were chosen to go..It would be a totally different setting than what you've grown used to by living with the Dursleys! You would finally get the chance to see what it's like to go home to a happy home..and to be able to just relax and not worry about someone yelling at you every second of the day." she pressed on, after I continued to act as if the whole thing was absolutely pointless for me.

She did have a point, I had to admit. It would be a good change for me. Something different and perhaps even fun. I decided it would be something to do if I were chosen to go, but I wasn't going to make myself an easy target for being picked as the lucky Gryffindor to go visit the Muggles. The rest of the feast was spent catching up on everything that had happened over the summer. It was a fun and festive conversation, and I was glad to be going to bed once the whole thing was over. I was stuffed to the point of losing every last bit of the food I ate if I moved about too much, and I was extremely tired. As my group and I were walking past the entry to the dungeons, I glanced over to the small group of people gathered around it. Malfoy was there, of course, with his body guards and overly snobby and obsessive girl toy. He looked up and caught my eye just as I turned away. I expected him to call out some smart remark about how I was too vile to be looking at him that long, but to my surprise, none ever came. As we rounded the corner, I chanced a glance back at the group of Slytherins, and further to my surprise, he was watching me! I averted my gaze and kept walking. How odd it was to have Draco Malfoy watching me like that. But all thoughts of the strange event were soon swept from my mind as my head hit the pillow, and reality melted away to much needed slumber.


	2. Freindly Warnings

I was quite glad that school had started up this year on a Friday. It meant I had the whole rest of the weeked to reaquaint myself with the school. After getting up and getting dressed, I decided I would take a walk about the hallways. Grabbing the Marauder's map, and my wand, I quietly snuck out of the dorms as to not wake any of the other boys who would, most likely spend most of their Saturday sleeping. Once out of the dorms and out of the common room, I moved my wand over the map, whispering the words that would open it. I glanced quickly over it to see who else might be up and about this early on a Saturday. The first name to jump out at me was none other than that of Draco Malfoy. Now, I wasn't too surprised at this until I realized just where the boy was. Barely five feet away from me! Quickly, I stuffed the map into my pocket and began walking in the opposite direction of where the map had revealed Draco to be. Soon enough I heard footsteps behind me, and I just knew Malfoy was following me. Only a second after that I realized that I was headed towards a dead end and I would have to turn around. With no other option in mind, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heel, to find myself face to face with the ever so expected Draco.

"Of all the people to run into..." he mumbled, looking rather grumpy.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, what a pitty. Do try not to follow me everywhere I go today Malfoy, I'm pretty sure stalking students is quite frowned upon." I quickly walked past him hoping to avoid any comeback he could manage to think up.

"I wasn't planning on it, you know!- Oh, and be careful! Erm...Peeves is down there...he's been throwing dungbombs all morning..." I stopped once again and turned to look at the other boy.

Had my enemy just given me a civil, if not freindly, warning? Had he just simply not thrown an insult at me, yet bade me be careful as I made my way down the halls? I stared at him for a moment.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me exasperatedly. "You're impossible." With that, he faced a tapestry on the wall, whispered something, pulled it back, and walked right on through it.

All I could do was stand there looking like a complete fool with my chin on the ground. I got my thoughts together and turned to make my way towards the Great Hall. I had to get some food in my system. Maybe it would take my mind off of how strangely Draco was acting. Why was he being so...nice? I couldn't understand it at all. Another run in with him like that one and I was sure I was going to go completely mad.


	3. Potion Gone Wrong

The first week went by pretty smoothly. No piles of homework. No detentions. No bad run ins with the other students. And most of all. No more weird encounters with Draco Malfoy. Which means I was less than looking forward to Double Potions today. I knew it would probably be a disaster. We were to be making potions and working in pairs. I just KNEW I was going to be stuck with Malfoy. And sure enough, as soon as everyone was seated and informed that we would be making a potion in partners, Snape started calling out partners and my name was spat out quickly after Draco's. Perfect. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to sit next to the slimey Slytherin. To my great surprise, he didn't even utter a single insult to me. Well, I had to admit, once I thought about it, I hadn't really expected him to do anything normal like that anyways.

"Today we will be making a...Infatuation Brew. Most would like to call this..A Love Potion" Snape was almost green with disgust. It was quite obvious that the only reason he was even teaching us how to make this was because it was a required potion to be learned. The girls immediately started whispering and giggling amongst themselves, while the boys either rolled they're eyes, looked disgusted at each other, or smirked to themselves. I glanced over at Draco and noticed him watching me. Wtf? Why was HE watching ME? This was so wrong on so many levels. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm so..I'll get the ingredients?" I stood, looking at the board to see what needed to be gathered when I felt a hand on my arm.

"No, I'll do it. Sit." Malfoy insisted as he stood.

I gawked at him for a moment until he finally added, "Please, Potter, I'm not doing you a favor, I'm only assuming that you won't be able to get it right anyways." He quickly went off to get the needed ingredients.

I rolled my eyes. That was more like it. But it seemed almost like a put on act to keep me from thinking he'd gone completely off of his rocker. Perhaps that's what it truly was..

_'Ah yes, that's what it was, merely an act. A show to hide his true feelings..'_

_'Oh shut it! You know damn well it wasn't! It's just Malfoy being the stupid git he's always been!'_

_'Oh, but I don't think so..Perhaps he's changed! He very well could have. He could have wanted to show a freindlier side all along. Like a lost troubled puppy..'_

I snorted, pulling myself out of my thoughts at that last one. I seriously needed to get out more often if THIS was what my mind had resorted to arguing on. I'd barely noticed that Malfoy had sat down beside me once again and had started preparing the pheonix heart to be put in. I watched him as he quickly, but delicately chopped it up into 13 small cubes. His fingers were so slender, yet they still had a strong manly look to them...

_'Why in the HELL are you having thoughts like that? What's WRONG with you?!!'_

_'Oh come off it..He's fine. It's perfectly normal for a boy his age to have thoughts like that. He's only exploring the other boy's body..'_

_'..EXACTLY. Exploring!! Another boy's body? The only thing he should be exploring at this age, body wise, is his own-_

"Potter!" I looked up to see Draco watching me with a very aggrivated look on his face.

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes atleast. I need you to stir this counter clock wise 22 times. When you're done let me know." He then turned to talk to Blaise.

I gathered up the ladel and began stiring, One, Two, Three, Four...

_'Look at him, sharing the work, Bless him.'_

_'Oh please! He's making Harry stir while he chats it up with his little boy toy over there!'_

_"I highly doubt that's his boy toy, Harry wouldn't allow it anyway.'_

_'WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL? STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!'_

_'But, It's true isn't it?'_

"Ugh.." I shook my head to clear it. What was I thinking? I made it sound like I had some sort of FEELINGS for the boy. Ew No. First of all. He has a penis. Second of all. He's a MALFOY. There was something seriously wrong with this. Why was I getting these thoughts? I sighed.

"Twenty two.." I mumbled, tapping Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Yes? Oh, you're done. Good. Could you hand me the vial please?" He asked. I simply blinked at him, then did as he asked.

Why was he being so nice?

"Thanks." He mumbled and started carefully ladeling out a bit of potion to put in the vial. It was a beautiful deep pink color. Like fushia. Almost red even. I found myself staring at it unable to take my eyes off of it. I was about to reach out and take it when someone waved their hand in my face.

"Potter? Don't stare at it. It has a luring effect. It'll make you drink it if you're not careful. Figures you wouldn't know something that obvious." He added as his voice was growing a bit too freindly.

I nodded and looked away. Just about that time, Thank Merlin, Snape game over to check our potion. He nodded in sour approval, seeing as how I had helped create the perfect potion, and looked up at the rest of the class.

"Now that you have all finished your potions, save Longbottom and his partner Granger, I expect you to pick a partner to take one single strand of the other's hair and put it in the potion then drink it. I've arranged this to be a mild potion if you speak the correct incantation. It will only last an hour if done correctly. Carry on." Snape turned and went back to sit at his desk. I was reminded greatly of the polyjuice potion when he mentioned the hair bit. Then I realized that he had paired some people as same sex pairs. What was he getting at? No one else seemed to realy mind that factor but me, so I let it go. It was only a class thing anyways. I looked over at Draco who was pulling a hair out of his own head. My eyes widened and I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!! NO! I don't want to drink it and fall for YOU! Are you insane? You can drink it!" I shook his arm till the hair fell out from between his fingers and to the floor. There was no way in HELL I was going to spend an hour swooning over Draco Malfoy. He stared at me for a moment before shrugging and pulling his arm away.

"Fine. Hold still." He reached up to my face I thought, then moved higher to my hair. He flicked a bit of it out of the way and seemed to be just playing with it for a moment. My breath caught in my throat. He was so close...

"OW! MERLIN HOW MANY DID YOU PULL?" I grabbed my head where I was sure I now had a bald spot.

"Only one, you prat. Be quiet." He said calmly before dropping my hair into the potion and drinking it.

I watched interested, until I realized something.

"Malfoy!! You didnt speak the incantation!!" Uh oh..Too late...Shit..

"Harry...Have I ever told you...How beautiful you are in the dungeon light?" He smiled a breathtaking smile and leaned in wayyy too close for my comfort. I quickly scooted away.

"Erm yes! You've told me already! It's fine I don't need to be reminded!!" I lied quickly, standing and going to Proffessor Snape.

"Er..Proffessor?" I asked, looking back akwardly at Draco who was now grinning goofily and waving at me like a lovesick girl. Bleh.

"What is it Potter?" He replied, not taking his eyes up from the paper work on his desk.

"There's been a problem. Malfoy forgot to say the incantation before he drank his potion.." I murmered as I heard the said Slytherin call my name from across the room in a loving fashion. Ughh.

Snape slowly looked up from his papers and smirked. "Well now, The Boy Who Lived is in a bit of trouble isn't he?"

"HARRY! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?? I MISS YOU ALREADY!!" Draco called from his seat.

_'Ah, see. He's already missing him. How sweet!'_

_'Oh bloody hell someone kill me.'_


	4. Muggle Misshaps

I couldn't believe my rotten luck. I just HAD to get stuck with bloody Malfoy while he's doped up on love potion. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been for the hour then they had turned him back to normal, but noooo, it had to last until they could brew a reversing potion strong enough for the one we created! This was madness! How could I possibly go about my life with Draco trailing my feet and singing love songs in my ear everywhere I go? I sighed and quickened my pace to the fat lady's portrait as I heard said Slytherin approaching.

"Harry! Harry, Wait!! I have a poem for you!!!" He was getting closer.

"Blood Pops." I hurried into the common room. Ah. Free at last. Or so I thought.

"HARRY POTTER I COULD KILL YOU!" I winced as I cautiously made my way to Hermione.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong-" I was cut off.

"Haven't done anything wrong? HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG? You call giving Malfoy a love potion so he'll fall instantly in love with you, doing nothing wrong?!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I mean we wouldn't have minded so much if you'd liked him. You could have just told us. Woulda been a shock really but eventually we would have accepted it.."

"What's with all this "we" business, aye? I can't stand Malfoy. I dont think I'd be able to stop myself from personally hexing Harry if he ever fell for that scum. I'd do it just for his own safety even!" Ron cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come off it. I didn't do it on purpose. Malfoy never said the incantation. And so now he's in this state and we're waiting on Snape to make a potion to fix it. It's not my fault." I ran a hand through my messy hair and sighed.

"And if I ever do decide to have feelings for him, however unlikely that is, I know now not to ever breathe a word of it to you two!" With that i quickly made my back out of the dorms. I figured facing a love struck Draco was better than dealing with those two right then.

I pulled the Marauder's map from my pocked and scanned it quickly to make sure Draco wasn't around. Although he'd be easier to deal with, I didn't exactly desire running into him. After making sure that he was nowhere around, I made my way to the Black Lake to do some thinking. It was the best place to be when you needed to think. Word had been buzzing around that the students had been chosen to for the muggle trip. And word had been buzzing around that I was one of them. Surprise, surprise. I wasn't looking forward to seeing this rumor come true at all. I hated being in muggle settings. I missed being back in the world of magic, and after only being back in it for a week, I wasn't quite ready to leave it just yet. I settled myself down next to a tree only to jump right back up when I saw Draco approaching. How could he possibly have known I was here? I sighed and began walking away from him.

"Oi, Potter! Wait a moment would you?" he called.

And I stopped. Only because his voice contained not even the tinies hint of love potion affectedness.

I turned to look back at him as he took the last few steps to catch up to me.

"Erm..I wanted to apologize for that incedent in potions. I'm surprised I let something slip like that, but I guess mistakes are made even by the best of us." The corner of his mouth went up in a slight sideways grin.

I was sure he was trying to make a small joke, but I just couldn't bring myself to even acknowledge it. I was too schoked by the fact that Draco Malfoy had just apologized to me. So what did I do? I blinked at him. That's all. I just blinked. He was watching me now. A look of aggrivation on his face. Just as it had been in potions. He looked kinda cute that way. WOAH WAIT STOP WHAT?

_'Oooh, and there we have it. The first signs of infatuation. He think's the boy's cute. Ooh so sweet!'_

_'OH MY DEAR MERLIN, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? How can you possibly find him attractive? HE'S A BOY. AND A MALFOY!!!'_

_'Shut it. He's known for a while now that he might be gay. And you know that. Now he has proof of it.'_

_'But..A Malfoy? Why not Ron? Why not Seamus? ANYONE BUT MALFOY!!'_

_'What would be the point? You know just as well as I do that he's attracted to the one he's meant to hate most..'_

"Potter? Problem?" I looked up to see him staring at me, confused.

I shook my head to clear my toughts and replied, "Oh sorry..Uhm It's fine. Don't worry about it. See you." I turned to walk away but, he stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down to where he had a light grip on my arm.

"I've been hearing things about this muggle trip. And I think we've been chosen. I from my house, and you from yours. Just to let you know. In case you didn't already." He walked away. I sighed. Of course. Had to be us. Why not? Bugger. At that precise moment, an owl came flying up out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder almost knocking me over. I cursed under my breath and took the envelope it was holding out to me. It then pecked me rather roughly on the head and flew away. Bloody bird. I opened the envelope and it confirmed everything.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen for Gryffindor house to attend the Muggle Educational Program. You will be spending three months in a muggle home. The names of the muggles you will be sent to spend these three months with are as follows, Mr. and Mrs. Calloway. And their daughter, Dani.

Thank you for your time, and good luck.

McGonagle.

I crumbled up the note and threw it to the ground. I didn't want to do this! I hated it! I wanted to stay in the magical world. Great. This bites. Just as I was about to head back up to the common room, another olw flew by and dropped yet another envelope atop my head. I took it and read it quickly.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I must inform you that there has been a bit of a problem with the student placement amongst the muggles and you will have to share your temporary home with a student from another house. Thist student will be Draco Malfoy. House, Slytherin.

Thank you.

McGonagle.

I could die. Why was this happening to me?

"Damn you Draco!!" I yelled to the skies. Then felt my stomach do a flip as I realized...

_'Oooh, see, he's just said the boy's first name. He never does that. He must be growing rather fond of him.'_

_'No!! That's not it at all! He just slipped up! HE'S NOT GROWING FOND OF HIM!!'_

_'Oh, give it a rest already. Let him fall for the young Malfoy. It might be good for him..'_

"Oh shut up.." I mumbled to myself as i made my way back to the castle.


	5. So It Begins

chap 5

So there I was. Sitting in a compartment. On a train. With Draco Malfoy. It wasn't the fact that I was sharing the compartment with him that bothered me, or the fact of who he was, or anything. It was the fact that he wasn't and hadn't insulted me since we got here. In fact. I couldn't remember the last time he really insulted me. It was quite unnerving. He was staring out the window, not blinking. Seemed to be thinking about something. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't very pleasant.

_'Ooh, perhaps you should ask him what's wrong?'_

_'What! Why would he do that?'_

_'Because the boy is obviously sad.'_

_'So? It's Malfoy. Why does it matter?'_

_'Oh you insensitive prat'_

"Bloody hell.." I sighed. Why not. "Malfoy?"

"What?" He kept his eyes locked on the window.

"Erm..Is something wrong? You don't look to pleased.." He turned and glared at me. The intensity of his glare made me absolutely speechless.

"I'm stuck on some stupid trip to see a bunch of filfthy muggles, not only that, I'm stuck here with you! So yes, I'd say I'm something less than happy right now." He snapped on me. Totally snapped.

I should have been happy. I should have smiled. I should have jumped for joy because the old Malfoy was back! But..

I wasn't. I didn't. I was..hurt. That was the best word for what I was feeling. The only word that I could find to fit it. Hurt. Why?

_'You do have feelings for him.'_

_'Ugh..For once I'm not arguing.'_

I closed my eyes and sat in silence, hoping the ride would be over soon.


	6. Author's Note

A/N

Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been realllyyyyyyyyy busy guys. x.x Don't hate me! Lol. So here it is. Another chappy. Very short, and I apologize. But. Im working on another one! So yeah. Please leave reviews!!

--xStacii.


	7. I Can't Hate You Anymore

A New Home

'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

"It's bloody freezing out here! I hope they don't take ages getting to the door.." I mumbled. I looked over at Draco to find him staring down at the snow. He looked upset. Not pissed off like he had acted on the train. Just upset. Weird. The door opened.

"Hello?..Who are you?" Standing in the doorway was a teenage girl about my age. She was shortish, had long black hair and oddly enough, deep purple eyes. She was very pretty. For a girl. I shook my head.

"Erm. Hello. Im Harry Potter..I'm from Hogwarts..Uh..This is Draco Malfoy, he's from the school too..We're here for the.." I was cut off by a very high pitched squeal and giggle.

"Oooooh! You're the magical boys from that strange school!! You're the one's who will be staying with us!!" She seemed really excited. How...fun. It took all I had in me not to roll my eyes and walk away.

"Yes. That is us. May we come in?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Draco's voice. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Hehe...of course **you** can come in." She was all googly eyed for him! This was unbelievable.. Draco nodded and smiled politely, then grabbed his suitcase and made his way inside. I got my suitcase and began to follow when the door was let go, and shut in my face! How..rude! I sighed and managed to get in on my own. Inside, the house was very...un-Dursleyish. It was neat, yes. But, it wasn't boring, plain, and suffocating like the Dursley's. It was very..homey. I felt..very at home there. I shook my head and followed Draco upstairs as he followed the girl, who almost fell twice while giggling about Draco. Sickening.

_'Oh, do I sense a bit of jealousy?'_

_'No! You don't! It's just gross cause it's Draco.'_

_'No. No no. I do believe he's feeling a bit jealous.'_

_'He is not! Trust me I know.'_

_'What happened to agreeing with me, like you did on the train, about him having feelings for Draco?'_

_'It was a slip up'_

"Harry!" I blinked and looked up. I had been standing at the bottom of the stairs lost in thought. No idea where the girl went off to, but Draco was standing at the top of the stairs looking at me.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked. I headed up the stairs.

"Coming, coming." I mumbled. I've got to stop thinking about things like that. ONce I was at the top of the stairs, I followed Draco down the hall to a room at the end. Looked like we were sharing a room. Brilliant. :/ The room was..ugly. To be honest. The walls were bare and white. The beds were just..there..with these horrid sheets and blankets on them. It was almost completely empty. I immediately took my wand out to fix that situation. I was stopped short by a hand on mine.

"**What** do you think you're doing?!" Draco was staring at me like I was insane.

"Uh..redecorating?"

"No, you're not! You'll make it look like the damn Gryffindor common room! I refuse to stay in a room that looks like that mess." He still had a firm grip on my hand. And for some reason I didn't mind. It made me nervous, kinda. But I didn't mind. He stared at me.

"So. I decorate, deal?" I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You do it. Don't make it look like a room meant for Salizar himself though. I do believe I'd choke on my own spit and die if you did." I said, walking over to my suitcase. I hear him snort. Like..a laughing snort. How. Odd. I waved my wand over my suitcase and watched as all of my belongings found their places in the dresser next to the bed I would be sleeping in. At about that moment, Draco must have casted his own spell because the room suddenly transformed itself into something I would have never expected from him. It was similar to Dudley's room. Except this room had better taste. Or better yet, the decorator did. The walls were black, but thanks to how they got that way, they seemed to be glowing. They didn't make the room dark and gloomy at all. There were random posters of what seemed to be rock bands everywhere. The carpet was red with skull patterns on it. I liked it. There were desks in the room as well, one close to my bed on one side of the room, and one close to Draco's on the other side. Very convenient.

"How's the unpacking going...boys...?" An older lady of about 40 or so had entered the room.

"Wow. They really do know magic!" The girl entered with her. Joy.

"The packing is fine. We're finished. Excuse us, but do you mind if we have a moment alone. There are some things about our school that we need to discuss." Again. Draco spoke up out of the blue, leaving me looking like a mute fool.

"Awh..but don't you want me to show you around or something?" The girl was actually whining!

"Come now, Dani. Let them be. Dinner will be ready in about an hour boys. Come down when you're ready and do make yourselves at home" The lady smiled and ushered her daughter out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So. The family that we're staying with are the Calloways, I assume you know this?" Draco wasn't looking at me but, laying his books out on his desk, putting them in order.

"Yes. I'm aware of the family name. What's with the business attitude?" I asked walking towards him.

"Business attitude? Im simply being civil. I would have though you familiar with the word." He said sharply.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay enough of this! What's wrong with you? You've been treating me like shit for years and all of a sudden you act almost nice to me? You hardly insult me and you never make any rude remarks. Then one day you just snap, like I don't know, earlier on the train? And then now! YOu just take on this business tone like you can't manage to be human with me! SO go on! Tell me! I diserve to know if I'm going to be here with you for Merlin knows how long!" I was breathing hard by the time I got done with my rant. My heart rate was very high. I was surprised that I wasn't yelling yet. Draco said nothing. He just simply nodded and walked past me and out of the room. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Draco, wait!" I ran after him. By the time i got down the stairs, he was walking out the front door. I looked to my left to see the Calloway's at the table talking. They hadn't noticed a thing. I quickly made my way outside. It was dark now, the moon was my only source of light. I searched around and found Draco standing in the back yard staring up at the sky.

"Draco.." I stepped closer to him.

"You know why I'm like this. Why I'm so confused. You feel it to and there's no denying it. I dont know what's happening to me. And neither do you. All we know is that it's happening." He turned and looked at me.

_'A soft breeze washed over the two boys as they stared each other down in the moonlight.'_

_'Only one thought crossed the two minds. And it seemed to pass between them in an unspoken agreement_...'

"I can't hate you anymore." We whispered in unison.


	8. A New Freindship Is Made

A sharp shiver ran up my spine as the words left our mouths.

_'Ah..you see? They've finally gotten through that awful barrier. Now they can become closer.'_

_'Perhaps you're right on the barrier thing..But they won't get any closer!! They've just reached a point in they're lives where they are going to be more mature and civil and stop all this childish fighting!'_

_'Alright. I'll let you think that way..'_

_'Good! Cause I'm right!'_

"Wow.." He whispered, watching me.

"Yeah..wow.." I replied. So THIS was why he'd been acting so strange! Who wouldn't act strange in a situation like this? He was sick of hating his mortal enemy! Someone he had tortured since the day he'd met him! But..he's said we both felt it. Did I feel it? I knew I felt something different. But I never would have guessed that. I had said it though. I had said the exact same thing. That I didn't want to hate him anymore. The more I repeated those words in my mind, the more they rang true in my heart. I really didn't want to hate this boy anymore. It was a thought that both calmed me and scared me at the same time.

"Boys? Your dinner's going to be cold! You'd better come in and eat. It's getting dark outside!" Mrs. Calloway called to us from the back door. I looked from her back to Draco and saw that he was looking at her.

"We'd better go." I said softly, watching him.

"Yeah. We'd better." he replied walking towards the house. A sudden thought occured to me. And I don't know why in Merlin's name I thought of it, but I did. And i had to ask.

"Draco?" He stopped.

"Are we...Can we be...Erm..You know.." I was interupted as he turned around and spoke.

"Freinds?" He asked softly. I looked around then back to him and nodded. What happened next surprised me more than anything. Draco made his way quickly back to me with a huge grin plastered on his face, a very disturbing sight I might add, and stopped right in front of me, beaming.

"Race you back to the house, last one in gets covered in troll bogies!" And with that last statement, he turned and ran back to the house. I stood there like a fool with my chin dug into the ground and watched him go inside. What the bloody hell am I doing? Shaking my head, I ran up to the house myself. All the while wearing my own huge grin. I wasn't exactly sure why the idea of being freinds with Draco made me so happy. But it did. It had a strange effect on me. And I liked it. I was very confused by it. But I also found it highly comforting. I knew, as I made my way to the dining room, that this Muggle trip would be far more enjoyable than I had previously thought.


End file.
